


Wrong

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116





	Wrong

You know this feeling’s wrong  
Even as the blade slices.  
But you can’t bring yourself  
To care in the slightest.

You are addicted to it,  
The rush and the blood.  
It’s siren song lures you,  
Spiking with pleasure and pain.

You don’t know the difference.  
Not anymore. It doesn’t matter.  
All that matters is killing,  
Wetting the blade red again.


End file.
